Question
by redex
Summary: KuboToki. There are some things that, when a man comes of age...


"Ah! Ah Ku-kubo-chan!"

When Tokitoh looked down on Kubota's encouraging smile, felt his most private parts being stroked by a firm, unwavering hand, and then Kubota was spreading his legs apart and drawing him down until he touched...

"Don't-!"

And Tokitoh woke up, breathless and sticky-wet from his first ever wet dream in memory. 

---

"Um, Kubo-chan?"

"Aa?"

"What's an erection?"

The only reaction Tokitoh got from his house-mate was a slight pause in the coffee cup's lift from table to mouth. He had heard the word on television during his covert research missions, and knew enough to warrent a little blush, but wanted to hear it from a reliable source. 

Kubota set the cup down with a sigh and stood up, moving around the back of the chair that Tokitoh was sitting in. His arm slung around his neck easily, like it had done so many times before. His blush stayed, and he looked down at himself nerviously, unable to meet Kubota's eyes. 

"Why do you want to know, Tokitoh?"

Leaning back into the comforting arms, he burired his burning face in Kubota's sweet-smelling shirt at the elbow. 

"I think I might have one," he mumbled.

"Ah."

It wasn't until Kubota's familiar hand reached down and grabbed him in an unfamiliar place that he looked away and yelped.

"K-k-kubo-chan!"

"Doesn't seem like it."

Tokitoh squirmed under Kubota's hand, feeling the flush suffuse his body and brain like it had during his newer dreams. His voice deepened and he arched into the hand's pressure. "Kubo-chan!"

It was scary afterwards, but he could feel the want flooding his body, except this time it was ireal/i. 

"Ah, there it is," he heard murmured by his pink ear. 

"Kubo-chan!" he exclaimed, struggling with himself. "Stop it! I'm-I'm scared!"

The hand released, and he wasn't sure whether he was happy or upset about that. A breath of air against his ear, and Kubota retreating. That definitely wasn't good.

"Sorry."

Tokitoh could smell the cigarettes and feel Kubota's warmth leaving, and he struggled to turn around, fustrated almost to the point of tears. 

"I don't-I don't iknow/i! Kubo-chan...!"

But Kubota returned, sliding onto the couch beside his roommate. 

"It's okay, Tokitoh. I wasn't sure whether you had remembered it or not yet."

"But, Kubo-chan..."

Completely aware that he was acting like an animal even though he yelled at anyone who called him that, he slid his head under Kubota's arm, nuzzling his face against the sweet-cigarette-smelling chest. 

A heavy hand slid into his hair and rested there, holding him gently but with a kind of fierceness that was all Kubota. 

"You remember when you found out about kissing and I told you that most people saw it as a passage to something more and deeper?"

He nodded and closed his eyes so that all he knew was the comforting scent and body. His arms reflexively wrapped around Kubota's torso as he desperately tried to get control of his body and his mind. Everything was in a whirl, he just knew he didn't want to let go of the only person to whom he was the most important. 

"Well, sex is the 'more and deeper' part. Some people say that you shouldn't do it until you get married, and you should only do it with a woman. I don't really care who you do it with, really, Tokitoh."

There was a pause, in which Tokitoh wanted to say that the only person he wanted to do it with was Kubo-chan, but something made him hold it back as Kubota continued.

"It's supposed to mean something deeper. I've never really understood that part of it, bu it's supposed to bring you closer to your partner. If you're looking for someone to try it out with, I'll find you a safe whore, not one of those dirty ones."

And with a little laugh Kubota gave Tokitoh a light hug and moved to get up. 

"No," Tokitoh gasped, and, grabbing Kubota by the front of his shirt, dragged him down on top of him, kissing him fiercely. Unlike their previous chaste kisses, this one was hot and demanding. That was what he wanted, that connection... Kubota, however, was carefully detached as Tokitoh moaned desperately into his mouth and pressed their hips together in a futile attempt at quelling the heat that was driving him near mad. "Kubo-chan, only you..."

And when Kubota only closed his eyes, Tokitoh growled and pushed him back forcefully until he was the one on top, like in his dream, the inexperienced one, but the one in control. Kubo-chan almost looked scared at this development, but wasn't pushing his roommate away. He looked almost like crying before he gave in and kissed back, hands gently removing a shirt, pants, touching flesh like they hadn't just taken a bath together a few days ago. 

Who was the pervert now? He didn't know. He didn't really care. 


End file.
